


Surprise

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst without a happy ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Female Reader, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: In honor of Steve’s birthday, Tony throws a huge 1940’s themed party.





	Surprise

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” you mused, your hands smoothing the material of your **[dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffashionmyshop.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2017%2F12%2F1940s-evening-gowns-2018-2019-10.jpg&t=NjY4NzIxYmM0N2I4ODc3ODI2MGM0MGNlN2NkZDI4MWU2NDE2NjRjYixLUmpYRGMzdg%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s2aQceExJr0RbQfliwnpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstar-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176317219019%2Fsurprise&m=1) ** against your thighs. “Steve doesn’t exactly like surprises.”

Nat was behind you, her hands on your shoulders. “Trust me, he’s going to love this surprise.” You waited until she had put the finishing touches on your  **[hair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Florrye.net%2Fimages5%2F1116%2F40s-hairstyles%2F40s-hairstyles-55.jpg&t=NjY2YzViYjhiOGQ4ZDk2MjUzMWY5ZmI4NzA4ZWNlMDg4ZmIyOTk3MyxLUmpYRGMzdg%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s2aQceExJr0RbQfliwnpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstar-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176317219019%2Fsurprise&m=1) ** before handing over the  **[bracelet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2F2lth8w1uv77536l8d72pqh10-wpengine.netdna-ssl.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fpearl-rhinestone-evening-jewelry-1928-500x500.jpg&t=NWQyZjk4ZWZiYmQ0MTk0YzhiMGE5MDAzZjYxN2I0NDcxNjA0OTY1MSxLUmpYRGMzdg%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s2aQceExJr0RbQfliwnpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstar-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176317219019%2Fsurprise&m=1) ** to fasten around your wrist.

“I’m nervous, Nat,” you breathily stated the obvious. Even she could feel the slight trembles that ran through you.

She turned you around to face her. “Of course you are. You’re going to tell Steve how you feel about him. You’d be crazy not to be nervous. And hey, if you really don’t want to, then don’t, but trust me when I say that waiting too long is a terrible idea.”

“Yeah?” you asked, the air leaving you in a rush.

She nodded her agreement and gave you a reassuring smile. “I’m going to go downstairs and start mingling. Come down whenever you’re ready but, don’t take too long, okay?” Nat gave you a wink before literally twirling out the door, her [ **green dress**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1R5lSPpXXXXbKaFXXq6xXFXXX3%2FFashion-Vintage-Retro-Women-Dress-1940s-Shirtwaist-Flared-Party-Tea-elegant-Formal-Dress-Women-Summer-Dresses.jpg&t=ZDMzMTRlNDRiZTBmZmE3YTJiYjQ3MTFhM2M4YzI0ZTBmOGE5OWNhMCxLUmpYRGMzdg%3D%3D&b=t%3A6s2aQceExJr0RbQfliwnpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstar-spangled-man-with-a-plan.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176317219019%2Fsurprise&m=1) fluttering beautifully around her legs. A giggle burst out of you at the sight of the assassin did a series of perfect pirouettes before disappearing completely.

Once alone, you faced the mirror, your hands clasped together in front of you, your very critical eye travelling over your frame. You loved the dress, the way Nat had done your hair, the bracelet she let you borrow. But, you were so incredibly nervous, there were butterflies in your stomach and they were climbing up into your chest.

Part of you wanted to hide out in the room, one of Tony’s many rooms, and never come out, never descend those stairs, never tell Steve that you loved him. Then there was the part of you that would hate yourself for passing up such an event; Steve’s birthday.

Tony, of course, went overboard with everything; the theme was 1940’s, the very era Steve and Bucky were from. There was booze and there were going to be fireworks, ah honest-to-God band and a singer. It was going to be loud and full of excitement, and the part of you that wanted to see everything and everyone couldn’t wait to get down there.

The music and chatter swirled around you as you descended the stairs, your dress in one hand, the other on the railing, a tentative smile on your lips. Nat was waiting for you, a glass of champagne in each hand.

“I knew it wouldn’t take you very long,” she chuckled, the sound of it light like bells.

You hooked your arm in hers and took a drink. “I mean, I got all dolled up.”

“ _I_  got you all dolled up,” Nat clarified, pulling you with her as she strode into the large room that was overflowing with people.

Bucky came over and pulled you into a sideways hug, pressing a kiss to your crown. “You clean up nice, doll,” he teased with a wink.

You pushed up to your toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Could say that same for you, Barnes.”

Natasha laughed when her husband had the nerve to look offended. “Soldier, you owe me a dance,” she cooed, handing you her glass, and crooking a finger at Bucky.

“Yes, ma’am.” He tipped his head and touched his fingers to the brim of his hat, an exact replica of the one he wore before falling off the train.

Once they were in the middle of the floor, dancing to the romantic song that had them staring deeply into each other’s eyes in a way that made you see green, you finished both glasses of champagne, and headed over to the bar.

“Damn, girl,” Sam greeted you, removing the glasses from your hands and setting them on the . “You are stunning.”

You made a face as he kissed your cheek, his hand on the small of your back. You all-out giggled at the attention he was paying you. Your hands were on his shoulders and you were blushing furiously when he insisted that he meant it. Sam had always flirted shamelessly with you, that was just the sort of guy he was. He wasn’t actually in love with you, he was just an amazingly supportive friend, and you loved that about him.

“Wait ‘til Cap sees you.” He shot you a wink before ordering the pair of you a drink.

“Sam, stop it,” you protested weakly.

You normally would have objected to the aged whiskey that was set in front of you but, tonight wasn’t a normal night. It was Steve’s birthday, and he would be there any minute. At least, that’s what Tony was saying as he sidled up next to you.

“How’s our girl?” Tony cooed, a press of his lips to your temple, his arm curled around your shoulders.

Okay, here’s the thing about Tony. His flirting abilities put Sam’s to shame. If you make eye contact with the multi-billionaire, he will start saying all the right things to get you to pay attention to him. It was never about getting anyone, yourself included, into bed with him, it was about winning. If you were flirting with Tony, you weren’t paying attention to Steve, and that seemed to make Tony’s day.

You hooked your arm around his waist and pressed your crimson-stained lips to his scruffy cheek. “Perfect, now that you’re here.”

Tony snapped his fingers. “You hear that, birdbrain?”

Sam worked to suppress a smile after you shot him a wink. “You know she’s just scared to bruise your ego.”

“Nah, Y/N and I are going to get married. Isn’t that right?” Tony looked down at you with those molten eyes that sparkled with mischief, and the pair of you started laughing.

“Yeah, sure. If you get the okay from Pepper, it’s you and me, stud.”

Sam started laughing at the look on Tony’s face. “My God, I think he  _actually_  believes you.”

“One minute,” someone shouted, turning off all the lights in the room.

It wasn’t completely pitch, but you still clung to Tony as if you were afraid of the dark. He gave a low chuckle that made his chest rumble under your hand as he placed his own over it. Tony maneuvered the two of you through the crowd with ease, heading to the front, making you wonder if he had night vision installed on the glasses he was wearing. It honestly wouldn’t surprise you if he had.

Before you knew it, the door was opening.

“I still don’t know why I gotta wear the suit,” Steve complained.

“Come on, Cap. It’s your birthday, just go with it,” Rhodey insisted before flipping on the lights.

The entire room exploded in a chorus of, “Happy birthday,” and shouts of excitement that had Steve taking a step back and resting a hand over his heart.

“God damn,” he muttered under his breath, his eyes wide and scanning the room. It was as if he thought it were a dream, not fulling realizing what was happening until Bucky emerged from the crowd and gave Steve a big hug.

“Happy birthday, brother.” Bucky clapped Steve on the back several times, only waiting until Steve returned the favor before letting go.

His lips were pulled into a tight line when he said, “Thanks, Buck.”

Tony wanted to make a speech of some kind, he always did, but Steve was shaking his head and striding over.

“You know I hate surprises, Tony,” Steve grumbled.

“You hate parties,” Tony chuckled richly.

“I mean, he’s not wrong, Steve,” you added, your arm still around Tony’s waist, his still curled around you.

Steve did a double take when his brain put two and two together. “Y/N? Wow, you… you look… incredible,” he rasped, his crystal eyes skimming over you.

The compliment made you blush. “Nat helped me.”

“You always look incredible,” Tony piped up.

You rolled your eyes, but didn’t let Tony see. “I appreciate that, Tony.”

Normally, Tony would have stuck around and poked at Steve a little bit longer, but there was someone at his side, practically begging for his attention.

“Save a dance for me,” he purred, raising your hand to kiss your knuckles.

You waited until Tony was out of earshot before saying anything. “He is relentless, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed quickly. “He can be downright annoying. Excuse me for a minute.” He didn’t wait for a confirmation or a reason why he should stay, he just disappeared into the horde, a hand running through his hair.

There had never been a time before now that you had felt uncomfortable in Steve’s presence, like you didn’t belong, as if he didn’t want you there, and it made your heart drop. You wanted to go after him and find out what was wrong, see if you could help him in any way, but you stayed there, rooted to the floor, anxiety tearing your insides apart.

God, she looked incredible. Even without the makeup and 1940’s clothes, Y/N was stunning. To see her now, standing in front of him, looking as if she was plucked from the era, made his heart skip a beat. He wanted nothing more than to tower over her and kiss her breathless. But, he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t cross that line, not tonight, not ever.

Steve stormed away from her as if she meant nothing to him. He wound his way through the crowd and found himself standing on one of the many balconies, his hands curled around the grating, his shoulders bowed, his head hanging, his eyes closed.

“What’re you doin’ out here, man?” Bucky asked, closing the door quickly.

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know. I just… I can’t be in there right now.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Bucky dropped his hand to Steve’s shoulder.

“Nothin’, Buck,” he lied, and not very well.

Bucky scoffed before calling Steve out. “That’s bullshit, man. I saw the way you looked at Y/N, and now, you’re out here, acting like… I don’t know what, but it ain’t normal for you.”

Steve stood tall, determined to not give in, to not let himself swan dive off the edge of sanity and fall completely in love with Y/N. “Everything is fine, Buck.”

“You’re gonna end it before it even has a chance to begin,” Bucky murmured, his eyes narrowed as he looked at his best friend.

“You think I want to do this?” Steve’s gut was churning, the impending conversation with Y/N was going to break her, and he never wanted to be the one responsible for that. Hell, he wanted to protect her, from anything and everything, at all costs.

Bucky scraped a hand over her face. “I don’t understand. You love her, she loves you. Why are you doing this?”

His mind was spinning with every possible scenario he had ever come up with, and the list was extensive. But, there was only one fear of his. “What if she gets taken, and they use her as bait against me? Worse, what if they kill her?”

“I’m pretty fuckin’ sure she’s already thought about that,” Bucky deadpanned, his arms crossed defensively. He had never wanted to reach out and shake some sense into his friend. Well, after the serum that is.

“I’m not lettin’ it happen,” Steve said matter-of-factly, his brows furrowed together. “It’ll be better this way.”

Bucky was shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re so fuckin’ sure, aren’t you?”

“I have to be,” was what Steve managed to say before the door was opening. “Y/N…”

You watched as the two men exchange words for a minute. They looked angry and frustrated, their faces pinched, eyes dark, posture defensive. Whatever was happening, it was serious. You hated it when there was any sort of fighting, especially between Steve and Bucky.

Sam had been trying to keep your attention but, it wasn’t working, You basically jogged to the door and, with your heart in your throat, you opened the door.

Steve’s eyes were on you in a flash. “Y/N…”

“Is everything alright?” you wondered softly, your eyes flicking between both men.

Bucky was the first to say anything. “Steve’s being a dumbass, as usual.” Normally, his tone would be light and they’d be laughing. Not this time. It was rough and thick, full of… disappointment?

“Can I uh, can we talk?” You didn’t like the way he said your name, or the look in his eyes, or the way Bucky was grumbling under his breath.

“Sure.” The butterflies from before came back, and they brought their friends.

Steve gave Bucky a grim smile, one that wasn’t returned. Bucky stormed off with a huff, slamming the door behind him, the glass shaking to the point that you were sure there would be cracks.

You were wringing your hands together, barely able to look at Steve, shuffling on your feet. The silence was getting to be too much, you felt like you were going to rip apart from the inside out if you didn’t tell Steve how you felt about him.

“I  _really_  like you, Steve,” you blurted out.

Steve sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping as he said, “Oh, doll, I know.”

Your already pounding heart skipped a beat as the butterflies fluttered into your chest. “You, uh, you do?”

He reached up to tuck the hair behind your ear, and you couldn’t stop yourself from melting into his gentle touch. “Yeah,” he confirmed, his voice soft and soothing.

You pressed a hand to his chest and blew out a shuddering breath at the intense pounding of his heart. Your were about to push up to your toes and see if his lips felt as soft as they looked when he said something that made your heart stop.

“I love you, but we can’t be together,” his voice was softer than a whisper, yet his words cut like a knife. “Trust me, this is for your own good. You may not understand, but someday you will.”

Glaring at him, you pushed his hand away from your face. “What?!”

Steve swallowed around the knot in his throat. “I just… I can’t be responsible for something bad happening to you.”

God, you had never wanted to punch anyone as badly as you did right then; your entire body was thrumming. Your brain was having entirely too difficult of a time comprehending exactly what he was saying. He loved you, you had heard that correctly, but the rest of it was not sinking in.

“I don’t… I’m not… what?!”

“Don’t play stupid, Y/N,” he scoffed, his eyes rolling back, his hands on his hips.

This wasn’t the Steve you knew, the Steve you fell in love with. He had never talked to you like that, he wasn’t raised that way. So, why was he talking to you like that?

“I realize that there are going to be… dangers dating you, Steve,” you snapped. “Believe it or not, I have thought of those kind of things.”

“Are you prepared to die?” Steve shot back. “Because that’s a definite possibility.”

“Why are you being like this?” you demanded to know, tears clouding your vision. “We could be so happy, Steve.”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re not getting it, Y/N.” He sounded fed up, so over the whole situation you began to wonder if he meant it when he said he loved you. “This isn’t going to happen.”

“Because you say so?”

“Because I say so,” he bit out.

Your chin was quivering as you nodded, your hands unfurling at your sides, your heart shattering into a million pieces. “Happy fucking birthday, Steve,” you choked, your hand flying out to slap him.

The connection of skin was almost deafening as Steve’s head shot to the side, and then, you were flinging open the door and running through the room. You didn’t care that you were pushing people out of the way, spilling their drinks, interrupting more than several passionate embraces. Nat and Sam were calling after you, Tony joining a moment later. You tore up the stairs, slamming the door just as Sam came into view.

With Sam pounding on the door, you threw the lock and began tearing the dress from your body, unclasping the bracelet and hurling it across the room, kicking the shoes off. You couldn’t breathe. God, why couldn’t you breathe. It was too hot, your chest was too tight, you just needed to get out of the strapless and secure bra you were wearing. Once that was done, you were in the shower, sobbing under the stream of water.

Steve desperately wanted to give chase, to wrap Y/N in his arms, to tell her that he was lying, that he was head over heels in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Even if he would have given in, he never would have gotten the chance.

Natasha, nostrils flaring and murder in her eyes, was standing there. “What the fuck did you do?”

“What I had to do,” he admitted, defeat heavy on his tongue.

“You  _had_  to break her heart?” she scoffed, her eyes rolling. “Bullshit.”

Steve gave a rueful chuckle and shrugged. “Ask your husband. He knows all about it.”

“Uh uh,” she argued, her head shaking. “My qualm is with you.”

“It’s done, Natasha.” The words caught on the emotion in his throat.

The cogs in her brain finally falling into place. “Are you really so caught up in the what if’s that you’re willing to throw away the one chance at being happy?”

Steve couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down his face. “She’ll be better off in the long run. You’ll see.”

“You selfish son of a bitch,” she spat, her hand itching to smack him senseless. “I never thought I’d see the day where you would  _ever_ deliberately hurt someone, especially Y/N.”

“Then I guess you really don’t know me.” A heaving sigh left Steve, one that made his chest ache even more. He shoved his hands into his pockets and pushed past a seething Natasha, wound his way through the room, and, ignoring the calls of his names by Sam, Tony, and Bucky, walked out the front door.


End file.
